Butterfly Kisses
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: Brenda and Dylans wedding


Hey, this is one of my fave BH stories that I've written, hope you like it and PLEASE don't forget to review it. Thanks again, P.s I DON'T own any thing from this, except the imagination  
  
Theres two things I know for sure, she was sent here from heaven and she is daddies little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes, and thank God for all of the joy in my life, Oh but most of all the butterfly kisses after bed time prayer, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Daddy, please stay and pray with me," little Brenda asked her father, "Yeah...of course sweetheart" Jim Welsh replied. As Brenda lay there praying, Jim just watched with a smile, He couldn't believe how big Brenda and her Twin brother had got. It had felt like just yesterday when Cindy had given birth to there two little twins, now they were already turning six.  
  
Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride. I know the cake looks funny, daddy but I sure tried. All I done wrong I must of done something right, to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
"Look Brenda...Ponies" Exclaimed a very excited 5 year old, "Mommy...Daddy, can we please have a ride," Brandon whined, "Pleaseeeeeeeeee" "okay.okay, Brand" Jim laughed at his son. "Daddy," cried Brenda, "Please walk next to me, it's my first ride on a pony, and I'm scared" Brenda said. "Its okay sweetie," Jim said as he walked next to the pony, calming his daughter down.  
  
"What ya doing?" Jim asked walking into the house, "Look Daddy," Brenda said as she proudly bought a funny looking cake into the lounge, to show her dad. "Mommy helped me with it," She said proudly. "Are you sure that's cake, Wonder if it tastes as weird as it looks" Brandon said just staring at the cake. "BRANDON" Jim and Cindy said together. "Your sisters only 9 don't be like that" Brenda put the cake down and ran to her room in tears.  
  
Sweet 16 today, she looking like her Mama a little more everyday. One part woman, the other part girl. To perfume and make up from Ribbons and Curls, trying her wings out in a great big world. Oh but I remember. Butterfly kisses after bed time prayer, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU....HAPPY BRITHDAY TO YOU....HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BRANDON AND BRENDA....HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" everyone sang at Brenda's and Brandon's 16th Disco, "Happy birthday Brenda" Dylan said walking up to her with a present. "This is for you" He said smiling, as Brenda opened the box, "OMG..." she whispered softly as she took the chain out of the beautiful box it came in. "This is gorgeous" she said still stunned. It was a gold chain with a heart shaped locket, and inside was a picture of Brenda and Dylan, and on the outside was "Dylan 4 Brenda 4 always"  
  
You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind I am only going to kiss you on the Cheek this time With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
"Goodbye, Kids" Jim said as he dropped the twins off at school one day. "Don't I get a kiss anymore Brenda" Jim asked with a smile, "Daddy, If you don't mind I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time," Brenda said as she lent forward and Kissed her dad goodbye on the cheek, and climbed out the car, to catch up with her brother.  
  
All the precious time like the wind, the years go by precious butterfly, Spread your wings and fly. She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride room. Just staring at her, she asked me what I'm thinking and I said I'm not sure I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl.  
  
Jim couldn't believe after all they had been through, he was at his only daughters wedding, "Omg...I'm so scared" Brenda said to her bridesmaid's who consisted of: Kelly, Donna, Janet, and Andrea, and parents. "Brenda...don't worry its going to be okay," Donna confessed, "I mean I was ready to run out of the room and not look back on my wedding day, but I stayed for David, and now look, two years and twins later, I'm so happy, it was the best thing I ever did" She said smiling, as she hugged Brenda. "Dad...Dad....Dad" Brenda said loudly at Jim. "Uh...Yeah okay" He said, they all started laughing. "Would you guy excuse us for a moment?" Brenda asked the girls. "No...Prob" Kelly said as she walked out of the church, remembering when she was about to walk down the isle with Matt. "Daddy...what's wrong?" Brenda asked walking up to Jim with a smile. "It's...Its nothing" Jim said smiling at Brenda. "By the way baby girl, you look amazing, you gonna blow Dylan away" "Thanks daddy, I love you" Brenda said hugging her mom and dad.  
  
She leaned over and gave me butterfly Kisses with her mama there, Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. Walk me down the Isle daddy it's just about time, does my wedding gown look pretty daddy, daddy don't cry. Oh with all I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses.  
  
"Okay, are you ready?" Brenda asked her dad, "Only if you are" He said as his eyes glistened with tears. "Daddy....Please don't cry, or you will make me cry, and then my make up with smudge" Brenda said with a small laugh. As the music started up, Crystal and Clair (Donna's twin daughters) along with Molly (Steve and Janet's daughter) walked down the isle, with the flowers and stood to the side, Then Kelly, Donna, Janet and Andrea, started walking down the isle following the little girls, And then Brenda blew everyone away, as her and Jim walked slowly towards them, Dylan couldn't believe his luck, He had always loved Brenda, But never expected her to Marry him.  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASH~BACK~~~~~~~~ "Brenda don't leave" Dylan pleaded with her, on the beach, on the 25 July 1999. "Dylan what do I have here, My parents are in Japan, My Brother is in Washington, All my friends have their business and i don't even have a job, I've been offered the job of my dreams, I cant just turn it down." She said looking at Dylan with a sad expression. "That's it then, I'm moving to Florida with you" Dylan said with a grin. "You WHAT?" Brenda asked shocked, "You can't just drop everything here, what about your job, your house, your friends, and your life" She asked him. "Well....I can get a job there, we will find a house and buy it, Kelly and everyone can fly down, and spend Christmas with us, and well my life, You are my life BRENDA WEALSH" Dylan finished Sitting on his knee, "I was gonna wait till the perfect time, and I think this is it. Brenda Will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?" Brenda couldn't believe her luck. "YES, DYLAN YES" Brenda screamed. ~~~~~~~~END~OF~FLASH~BACK~~~~~~~~ "Dylan, are you okay?" Brenda asked as Jim, finished walking her down the isle, "Yeah...As soon as you become Mrs, McKay, I will be the happiest man alive" He said smiling widely at her. "I love you baby girl" Jim said as he lifted her veil to kiss his daughter on the cheek. Dylan took Brenda's hands and they stood in front of the church, as the pastor pronounced them Husband and Wife.  
  
I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is, I know I've gotta let her go but I'll always remember, every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. Oh with all I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses.  
  
Butterfly Kisses.I'm not sure what the singers name is but I'm sure you've all heard the song before.  
  
Once again thanks for reading and don't forget to review. 


End file.
